


waking up without you

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cashton, Daddy Ashton, Fluff, M/M, Smut, ashton walks in on him, calum has a stuffie and paci, calum misses daddy, he makes calum finish in front of him, headspace calum, lil crying, little calum, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>waking up in headspace without ashton wasnt good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up without you

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is just a little something, enjoy little calum :-)

waking up in headspace without ashton wasnt good. 

calum cried for a solid hour, not used to waking up without daddy beside him. if he woke up as big calum it would be fine. but now hes all alone with just his stuffed puppy in his arms and paci between his teeth.

he knew daddy had to work and will be home for lunch soon, but he just wanted him. he always wanted him.

calum yawned, paci falling out of his mouth and he squealed, putting it back in immediately. 

"daddy not here," he says to himself as he leans up and huffs, "i play on my phone." 

calum reaches over for his phone from the bedside table, yanking it off the charger. 

he usually didnt have games on here, big calum doesnt play games. he knew to stay away from social media during headspace, not knowing what he could ever put out to the world.

humming away, calum scrolled through his homescreens until he came across his photos. he missed daddy so why not look at pictures of him?

he scrolled through their album of their cheesy pictures, ashton kissing calums cheeks, lips, their hands holding. they were that couple. 

"daddy," calum whispered to himself sadly, he misses his kisses and cuddles. 

he swears waking up without him is the worst. 

he decided he didnt want to look through this album anymore because it would just make him sad, so he scrolled through the other albums. 

and he came across one he completely forgot they had, his private album. 

he hesitantly clicked on it. would daddy get mad if he looked through them? oh well, hes not here. 

calum gasps, not remembering about these naughty photos.

there were countless ones of calum on his back in black and red panties, ones of calum on his knees with daddys big boy parts in his mouth.

he thinks he looks pretty like that, his eyes wide and dark, looking right into the camera. no wonder there were so many pictures. 

there was one in particular that made calums big boy parts twitch in his sweatpants. 

calum was on his tummy, his little bum in the air with ashtons face buried in it, both hands on each of his cheeks. 

he really liked the picture. he likes the way his bum was all perky and how good ashtons face looked buried between it, how his curls flowed over onto his lower back. 

calum bit down onto the rubber part of his paci, whining and clenching his thighs together. 

ashton never plays with calum while hes in headspace, unless he has to punish him and if hes good he makes him feel good. other than that, calum has to wait for his big boy part to be fixed. 

but this time he needed it to he fixed, he was home by himself, so he could fix it by himself right? 

calum set his phone down, keeping the picture open and getting onto his knees. hs kept his puppy under his arm as he pulled his sweatpants and underwear off. he felt naughty, naked and exposed without daddy here. 

he looked down between his legs, his most private part curled against his tummy. he reached with his free arm to stroke it gently, a chill running down his body. 

calum sat on his heels, knees bent and he looked around. he didnt want to make a mess on his hand, so he grabbed a pillow. he remembers hearing something about humping a pillow from luke, something like michael doing it in his sleep. 

calum straddled his pillow, pulling his shirt up to the middle of his chest so it wasnt in his way since it was ashtons and it was big. he fixed his stuffed puppy, holding it under his arm and sucking on his paci to the left corner of his mouth. 

taking it slow, he angles himself to where he can feel his cock rut against the cotton fabric. he giggles to himself, he feels naughty. 

he forgets the picture that was still upon the screen of his phone and he quickly reached for it, whimpering as he sees the naughty picture.

calum scrolls through some more pictures as he humps against his pillow.

there were ones with calum on his back with ashtons mouth around him, his cheeks hollowed and eyelashes beautifully resting against his cheeks.

calum whined, locking his phone and gripping the pillow underneath him with his now free hand. he misses the way daddy would make him feel good. he wishes he could make himself feel that way, but nothing could compare to how daddy made him feel. 

he fucked his pillow, his paci now hanging from his plump lip. 

"daddy," calums paci fell from his mouth as the word slipped from his lips and he whimpered. he didnt bother to put it back again. 

calum nearly screamed at the sound of a faint slam. he completely forgot that daddy would be home for lunch. 

he whimpered as he heard footsteps down the creaking hallway but he never stopped filthily fucking against his pillow.

"well well well." 

ashton leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed as and his bottom lip in his mouth. 

calums eyes were begging to stay open, to keep his eyes on his daddy who looked so handsome in his suit. 

"whats my baby boy up to, huh?" ashton asked so casually, very amused at coming home to his baby boy getting himself off on a pillow. 

"just-" calum was panting, making a grabby hand at ashton, "i missed daddy, wanna feel good."

ashton shook his head at the grabby hand, calum immediately putting it down and pouting, "daddy i want you to touch me."

ashton didnt make a move. 

"do you think you deserve it? after being a needy little baby boy when daddys not here? couldnt wait for me?" 

calum could cry, though he never stopped grinding his hips. 

he nodded his head violently, "yes daddy! yes daddy i deserve it im a good baby boy for you, always a good boy." 

he groaned loudly like a 5 year old who didnt get his way when ashton shook his head again. 

"youre gonna make yourself cum on that pillow for daddy, and maybe he'll touch you tonight." 

ashtons gotta admit, it took him everything he had to not walk over to calum and lay him on his back and make him feel good just like he wanted. but he was enjoying this. 

calum continued to whine as he felt his tummy clench and he lifted his shirt back up that had fallen, making sure daddy sees him when he comes. 

he wanted to be perfect for daddy, whining and making sweet sounds, trying to come like he said to do. 

"can tell youre close baby, let go for daddy, cmon," ashton edged him on, not moving from the door.

so calum did, squeezing his thighs together making the pillow press more inbetween them, coming all over the fabric and the sheets beneath him with endless whines and moans.

ashton smiled at his baby boy, how beautiful he was when he comes and he wanted to kiss his plump lips he was chewing down on.

calum pants, shirt falling back down and his stuffie falling from under his arm. he opened his eyes and immediately made grabby hands at ashton, smiling wide when he walked towards him. 

"missed me, huh?" he takes the messy pillow from under calum and lets him crawl on top of him.

"i wake up without you," calum pouted, wrapping his arms around ashtons neck and laying his head on his shoulder. 

ashton fondly smiled and rubbed his back, "you know i have to work baby, do you wanna eat lunch with me?" 

calum nodded against ashtons neck and ashton put him on his back, finding his pajama pants and sliding them back up his legs.

"will you take a shower when i go back to work? you know how right?" 

"mhm, i remember," calum smiles and gets up, dragging ashton out of the room, "now i hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> kik; hmth01


End file.
